


You Have Until Dawn

by nerdyholler (katznhund)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katznhund/pseuds/nerdyholler
Summary: A First Day challenge from the Warden at Vigil's Keep





	You Have Until Dawn

The wardens gathered in the courtyard of Vigil’s Keep, chatting among themselves. It was dark, dawn still several hours away and with the dawn came a new year.

The Warden Commander descended the steps of the keep and stood before them. “Welcome everyone who decided to get out of bed at this Maker forsaken hour for this special First Day course. Standard rules apply. There are 50 blue flags hidden in the keep. They might be on rooftops, in chests, tucked in furniture, etcetera. Whoever finds the most flags will get a special prize to be awarded at the First Day breakfast. Thomas, Anja, and, Mari will be overseeing this one.”

Ithlen turned to go back in the Keep but paused half way up the steps. “I’m going back to bed, anyone who wakes me up forfeits their win. Good luck, you have until dawn.”

As she turned once again, there was a flurry of activity as a handful of wardens scattered to the corners of the keep. Within moments, a tall archer and pig tailed dwarf were the only ones left.

“After you, my love,” Nathaniel gestured with a wave of his hand for Sigrun to go ahead of him.

“No, no, you first, darling.” She waved her hand as well.

“I insist,” Nathaniel pressed.

“Well, alright, if you…”

Before Sigrun finished speaking, they both broken into a run, heading in opposite directions. By dawn, one of them would be victorious.


End file.
